


Bring Your Worries To A Space Cow

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: The Adventures Of Kaltenecker [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, Gen, I was sick when writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Only very little bit though, So please have mercy, Team as Family, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: The paladins get some special bonding time, but not with eachother. With the one and only, Kaltenecker.::THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED::(So sorry. I lost motivation. :( )
Series: The Adventures Of Kaltenecker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Bring Your Worries To A Space Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you Teal_Rainbeau for saying I should write something funny, cause I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope my wonderful readers enjoy this, stay tuned for later things about Kaltenecker. :D
> 
> P.S, I'm sorry for disappearing, I had a lot to work through. But hey, at least I managed to get this in for you guys!
> 
> Dear Teal_Rainbeau,  
> This turned out to be a little on the angst side, okay maybe not little... Hope you like how it turned out! :)

It was an eventful time for everyone last night.

A miracle happened. Meaning, the mission didn't go wrong this time, but good things sometimes come with bad things. Hence, like yesterday. An argument with Keith was pretty normal, but it got a little rough more than usual. Things were said...and regretted afterwards. Which is why Lance is up and wandering the Castle, really early.

With his blue robe, and lion slippers, Lance had his hands in his pockets and solomly trudged himself down the halls, unsure of where his feet would take him. He silently hoped he wouldn't run into Shiro, cause everyone knows he gets up really early. If he did, he hoped Shiro wouldn't bring up yesterday, or tell him when to apologize.

Lance looked up at the tall ceiling or the Castle, and ignored how his head throbed with all of his spiraling thoughts. He didn't want to address everyting in there right now. 

"Maybe I should get a snack or something..." Lance mumbled to himself, now looking down at his feet. He took a couple more seconeds to think about it before deciding a snack sounds nice. Walking to the kitchen was a blur of time, but when he finally came back from his thoughts, he found himself sitting on the counter and blankly watching his feet loosely dangle off the sides.

He stayed there and actually tried to think of what his feeling was. Lance was guessing it was most likely guilt, but he wasn't entirely sure at this time. "I probably don't know cause lack of sleep from last night..." Lance said to himself as he stretched his arms.

This was not his morning at all.

Now trying to think of a snack, it doesn't seem too appetizing now. Lance looked up to the ceiling and groaned before jumping off the counter with a new destination in mind. In times like this, he knew exactly who he needed to go talk to.

He was going to talk to Kaltenecker.

Going to Kaltenecker's pen was a pretty far walk from the kitchen, but a nice one. A little feeling of happiness set in his stomach as he continued down the dark halls of the Castle. When he finally entered, he smiled when he saw his favorite space cow, up and eating grass. (Like always) He did wonder why the Castle had this pen anyways, did Allura ever have a pet or something when she was little? That was definitely a question to ask sometime.

Walking over to Kaltenecker, Lance used both of his hands to scratch behind her ears.

"Why hello, beautiful. How sweet of me to accompany you on this _fine_ morning, right?" Lance said, in his classic flirty voice, and the hard-to-forget smirk.

Kaltenecker moo'd happily in response as she continued eating, clearly enjoying the attention. Lance continued to scratch behind her ears, and began to talk. "So, your probably wondering why I'm here so early in the morning, right?" Even if Lance said it with a smile, there was a sort of guilt, and sadness in his voice. Kaltenecker gave a small moo of acknowledgment.

Lance would normally be with Kaltenecker about 30 doboshes before breakfast starts, and before he goes to bed to say goodnight. Never has he ever been **_this_** early to see Kaltenecker.

He sighed and suddenly stopped scratching behind Kaltenecker's ears. His smile slowly dropped to a sad frown as he pulled up the stool, and sat on it looking down at his hands. Kaltenecker stopped eating and tilted her head to the side, giving a confused moo. 

"I just had a stupid argument with Mullet yesterday..." Lance sighed, looking back up to look at Kaltenecker who gave no response. Lance started to realize that Kaltenecker may not know the other paladins, maybe Coran and Allura, but nobody else comes into her pen but himself. "Let's just say....the emo red guy with a really bad hairstyle." Lance suggested offering a small chuckle as Kaltenecker moo'd in agreement. 

"So basically, I took it way too far. Most of the argument I don't remember, but I said something really terrible to him..." Lance held his head low, clasping his hands together. Guilt was a terrible feeling, especially when you said something bad to a friend. Kaltenecker kept quite as she waited for Lance to continue his story. 

:'~|~':

_"You know what, why! Why?! Why do you pick on me! Didn't your parents teach you this?! You know what, I bet you-" Lance yelled, his mouth bit back in a snarl._

_"Lance-" Shiro tried to intervene, possibly knowing what Lance would say next, but Lance ignored him and continued._

_"-I bet you never even had a family!" Lance spat, not_ _completely sure of what just let his mouth. The argument got so heated, he let his mouth do the job. Which wasn't the best choice as he saw the look of hurt flash on Keith's face, and Shiro's visible wince. Pidge and Hunk looked baffled, as if not sure what just happened. Keith's mouth wobbled the tiniest of bits, before he dropped his helmet and ran off down the hall._

_"Keith!" Shiro yelled, before picking up Keith's discarded helmet, and sprinting after his brother._

_Lance stood there frozen, unsure of why Keith ran off, until it hit him. He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth with a wide eyed expression._

_"Dude..." Hunk said, with a worried look on his face._

_"I-I didn't mean too! I just- I just said something, and didn't think! Oh man, what do I do!?" Lance stuttered, he knew this was bad now. Keith is so going to hate him now! That's not what he wanted to happen..._

_"I don't know, maybe try_ _apologizing?" Pidge suggested, shrugging. Despite the situation, she looked utterly calm._

_"Pidge, he keeps a knife under his pillow when he sleeps. I'd be lucky if he doesn't try to stab me when we see eachother again!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air above his head._

_"That's your best option right now." Pidge continued._

_"How am I supposed to do that anyways? He won't want to talk to me anymore after this!" Lance said, dropping his arms back to his side's._

_"Maybe we could bake something for him! I know his favorites." Hunk intervened, with a big hopeful smile on his face. All that got in return was confused looks from both Pidge and Lance._

_"Okay, maybe not..."_

:'~|~':

"- and that's what happened." Lance's eyes hadn't moved from his clasped hands on his lap. Kaltenecker offered what sounded like a sympathetic moo of understanding.

"I still don't know what to do! I've been thinking about it all night. How could I ever apologize for saying something so _**mean**_!" Lance continued. Kaltenecker tilted her head to the side, unsure of how to respond to that. Lance looked over to Kaltenecker with a blank expression before saying, "You know, how about you help me with this. If you think I should apologize, you moo. If you think I should wait it out, don't moo." 

Kaltenecker moo'd.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought you were on my side!!" Lance exclaimed, while slouching and letting his hands dangle loosely by his sides. Kaltenecker kept quite, but for some weird reason Lance thinks he sees a smug smile on Kaltenecker's face. Cow's don't smile.... _do they_?

Kaltenecker offered a happy moo, as she nuzzled Lance's face, clearly wanting to be pet some more. Lance complied to her demands, and started to pet her again.

"Apologizing to Mullet is not going to be easy. Are you sure I have too?" Lance complained, his bottom lip sticking out meaning he was pouting. Kalteneker moo'd again, and Lance sighed.

"I mean, I'm sure Shiro has it covered already. Maybe I don't need to apologize if that's the case, right?" Lance said with a hopeful wide smile on his face. Kalteneker was _not_ impressed. Her expression said just that. Lance held his smile for a second longer before dropping it. 

"Seriously, who's side are you on?! I'm trying to avoid getting stabbed, not walking straight to my death!!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head, looking completely betrayed. Kalteneker only kept quiet, while listening to Lance ramble on.

"-I'm not trying to die, if I wanted to die I'd-..." Lance suddenly paused in what he was saying, and his eyes started to water. "I always mess things up anyways... Keith definitly hates me now." Kalteneker tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to do.

"I-I never hated him, I was actually jealous... He was always by Shiro's side, and Shiro's my hero..." Lance trailed off, once again fiddling with his fingers. 

"Now I've s-said something r-really bad and..." Lance's voice trembled as he continued, and his eyes became hot as tears started to trail down his cheeks. He pressed his right palm to his face, as his right elbow rested on his knee. Kaltenecker's ears dropped, she's seen this before... though Lance never said anything about it afterwards. A few choked sobs escaped from behind Lance's hand, before he started to talk again.

"I don't know w-what to do... I don't think he'll ever accept my apology. Maybe I should just stay away, and out of everyone's problems... I'll make less of a mess of everything..." Lance's crying and sobs died down, but his sorrow never left. Kaltenecker has always hated seeing Lance like this, it doesn't happen too often but when it does, it is pretty bad. 

Kaltenecker nuzzled her head into Lance's lap, and Lance hugged her the best way he could. Moments like this aren't meant to be mentioned afterwards, mainly because maybe the other paladins would think it's weird having emotional breakdowns infront of a cow that somehow ended up in space.

Lance and Kaltenecker stayed in the moment for a couple of silent minutes, the only sounds present were the sound of Castle's engines and Lance's quiet sniffling. Kaltenecker wondered if the other paladins spoke about insecurrities like this. Was this just a thing between them? 

If so, she didn't mind.

Being able to help out was nice, even if it was something small. When Lance slowly started to pull back, Kaltenecker did the same. She looked to see him rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, letting loose a couple more sniffles.

"Thanks for that, Kaltenecker. I think I really needed it." Lance offered a small smile and an extra pat on the head towards Kaltenecker. In response she moo'd with delight and pressed her head further into Lance's hand. The gesture earned her a couple scratches behind her ears, and a happy chuckle from Lance.

Her mission has been acomplished.

"Now that I think about it, I think I can apologize to Mullet at breakfast, I think I have a couple more hours till that time..." Lance trailed off, as he looked down at the floor to think. Kaltenecker waitied patiently for him to continue, until he suddenly looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"Or, I can catch him on the Training Deck! He's always there before breakfast!" Lance beamed, Kaltenecker gave a loud happy moo in response. "Yes! That's exactly what I'll do!" Lance suddenly stood up and posed as if he were a very determined superhero. 

...Then he ran off.

But paused and ran back to Kaltenecker to press a big kiss to her muzzle

"You know for a cow, you seem like a good therapist." Lance smiled, before giving one final pat to Kaltenecker's head, and sprinting towards the exit.

As Kaltenecker watched Lance leave, she thought for a second. Although she doesn't know what a therapist is, she sure did like the sound of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it may take me a while again to get the next chapter posted, but please stay tuned. 
> 
> :::PLEASE READ:::
> 
> I know I don't normally say this, but I'm very grateful for everyone reading my fics. Even if you don't leave comments, or kudos, I'm glad people are at least taking the time to read them. 
> 
> So, I thank you all very much. I'll definitely continue writing. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, love you all!! Feel free to leave comments, on what you think! :)


End file.
